Cullen Games
by SiLi3.g3cK0
Summary: Cullen Games the vampire version of the olympic games!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own twilight or final fantasy or wicked: witch. If there are any stories like this no copy right was intended. From my imagination ONLY! 

**Cullen Games**

**Edward's POV**

Another boring afternoon in the Cullen house. Hmm…I wonder what Bella is doing. "Hey Edward, do you want to have a good time today?" I knew Alice's sweet voice from anywhere. "Hmm, what do you have in mind Alice?" "Well I was thinking that we could hold the Cullen Games!" I gave her a blank expression._ Oh come on Edward it will be fun! Wrestling, Soccer, Races – _wink_ –Dance, Dance Revolution, ECT. _"Sounds tempting, but really Alice, do you _really_ think that I want to play games today? I wanted to go see Bella" "Edward you are always with Bella. Come on, when was the last time you spent time with the family. Besides Bella called me to tell you she was going to La Push to visit Jacob. " I knew there was no way to fight with Alice if I had no choice but to spend the whole day with her and the rest of the family so I gave in. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". She kissed me lightly on the cheek and danced away to tell the rest of the family about her evil plan.

**Emmett's POV**

Man this day is sooo boring. I have to do something fun or I'm gonna kill myself! Ok maybe that was a bit too strong. Hmm…maybe Jasper would like to play me in Dance, Dance Revolution. I've been meaning to wipe the floor with my mad skills. Ha! Maybe I'll ask Edward if he wants to wrestle…oh wait he spends all his time with Bella. Lucky him he goes out and does stuff with his fiancée, but I never get to do anything with Rose. "Hey, Emmett!" "What is it Alice?" "I have a proposition. I think we should hold the first annual Cullen Games. We could invite my friends from Lower Anne Queen, Seattle." "Hmm….ok so what are the games" "We have wrestling for you, Dance, Dance Revolution for Jasper, races for Edward, Soccer for me, Art contest for Esme, Operation for Carlisle, and a beauty pageant for Rose. It will be fun because my buddy Cloud from Seattle might be able to beat Rose so me might have a lot of fun to see who wins." "Fine, but these _friends_ are they safe to be here?" "Emmett do you really think my friends would hurt anyone? All my friends from Seattle are harmless to humans!" "Deal!" Alice dance off to tell the rest. I'm glad Edward is going. Hmm maybe I might beat him this time! Ha! Oh well I'll wipe the floor with anyone who tries to beat me in wrestling!

To be continued………

Hey guys I need a little more help! I'm thinking of having a head to head! Six on Six. I already have an idea for Rosalie (Cloud) and Emmett (Riku) and Jasper (Jeraud), but I need names for Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle's matches!!!! Please I need some more help with the names. I won't be able to finish without it

Thanks,

-hurricanes princess


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly 

**Alice's POV**

Now that my plans are in motion I'm ready to set things up with Cloud and her family. Running to get my beautiful silver cell, I saw it. _Cloud and Riku running through the house like two year olds, laughing at very angry Emmett covered in feathers. _The thought of Emmett covered in feathers made me laugh. I dial the number and got her answering machine. '_You've reached the Daniels/Deveraux residence we are currently not in at the moment. Leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible.'_

Damn. They couldn't ALL be out hunting. There's no hope for a Cullen Games if we don't have another family to play with. As I was walking out of my room the phone rang. I answered to hear a very tired Serenity. "Hello Mrs. Hale. Is everything ok? You never call us unless it's an emergency." She spoke is a soft exhausted whisper. "I'm very sorry Serenity. Is your mother home?" "No Mrs. Hale, she stepped out for a while and the boys haven't been home all morning. You could reach her on her cell though. Would you like her number?" "Yes dear" "It's 555-0309, she always answers and never leaves home without it. Well I have to be going now, have a nice day Mrs. Hale" "Thank you Serenity, goodbye"

I dialed the number. It rang twice and Cloud answered, "Is everything ok Alice?" I smirked. I really need to call them more often, "Yeah Cloud everything's fine. I was wondering if you wanted to be a part in starting the first annual Cullen games!" "Sure thing Alice! When do I head over to Forks?" "Well come whenever you can, just call me when you're headed here, I know Lower Anne is very far." "It's no problem love. We can be over there by tomorrow afternoon." "Sounds great Cloud, see you then"

I spent the rest of that afternoon fixing everything up for the game. I went to Carlisle and told him. He agreed that it was a great idea! I was ecstatic. I set up the house and prepared accommodations for Cloud and her family. Although Serenity is the only one, that I knew of, in need of accommodations, I didn't know if Cloud decided to adopt another human child. My eccentric 'cousin', what shall I ever do without her?

**Cloud's POV**

Ah, my little Alice, she's always got some evil scheme to drive those poor Cullen's into insanity! I chuckled as I shopped for Serenity. My first human child adopted when she was three with her half sister Jade. Abandoned by their father when Jade became a vampire. I scanned the isles of the supermarket in search of Serenity's favorite cereal 'ChUnKi3 pUfFs!' Finding that there were none left I bought Froot Loops and decided to pay and get out of the market before Serenity woke up. I paid and drove home in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Ostentatious as my husband calls it.

I got home just as Serenity opened the door half awake for Eli and Jeraud. I called to my sons, "Where have you two been?" They turned, their eyes locked on the ground. "Well?" I was growing irritated. Eli spoke softly, "We were out looking for our sister Aiden and her coven and we're very sorry mother." I could almost see their human faces again, tears lightly trailing down their cheeks, but now they could not cry for their sister who left them when they were five. I opened my arms for them. They flew into my arms without hesitation, tearless sobs emanating from them. I would have let them search for her far and wide to stop their heartache, but I could not. Their sister was a ruthless monster, hell bent on destroying her family for neglecting to acknowledge her when she was human. It was her brothers who loved her truly and she left them days after being turned.

Serenity cried silently for her brothers. Jeraud left my arms and flew to Serenity. Speaking tenderly he said, "Don't cry little one, such a little beauty should not cry for anyone, even monsters like us". Her mood changed instantly, "But if no one should cry for monster, then how would they know they were loved?" Eli and Jeraud chuckled in unison. Serenity smiled lightly. Her beautiful blue green eyes glistening with tears as Jade appeared from the forest, blood on her shirt and leaves in her hair.

**Serenity's POV**

As my brother's embraced my mother I felt a twinge of pain deep in my chest, I began to weep silently. Jeraud, sweet and tender, turned and ran to me. He whispered in my ear, "Don't cry little one, such a little beauty should not cry for anyone, even monsters like us". MONSTERS! I thought no such thing of my vampiric family. Jeraud always spoke so poetically, mocking him slightly I asked, "But if no one should cry for monster, then how would they know they were loved?" Eli and Jeraud laughed in unison. I may not be a vampire, but I have exceptional hearing, I turned my attention to the forest where Jade appeared with blood on her baby blue shirt and leaves in her silvery white hair. A light smile playing on her lips, father appeared right behind her, his booming laugh echoing off our mansion. Mother's eyes filled with joy, father embraced her lovingly.

Jade ran to me and knocked me into the ground. I hit the soft grass with a thud and felt a searing pain spread across my left side. Jade got off of me laughing while the others glared at her. Eli picked me up, brushed off the dirt and examined my left side, finding the already forming bruise across my forearm. He turned to Jade, the air around us growing tense, and pounced on her. I screamed and jumped on Eli, hitting as hard as I could. I heard a cracking noise, but ignored the pain that followed. Jeraud pried me off Eli, accidentally throwing me across the yard into the small stream at the edge of the forest on the right. My head hit a rock. Stars danced across my vision and slipped into a deep oblivion.

**Jeraud POV**

Chaos swirled as Eli pounced. Serenity flew to Jade's rescue. Hitting Eli full force on his backside I heard her knuckle break, she ignored the pain and continued. I pried her off immediately before she could do anymore damage to herself. In doing so I flung her across our yard into the stream. I listened for her, but I heard nothing. I pulled Eli off of Jade and forced him to look into the direction where Serenity had landed. We turned and found the stream running smoothly with a tint of pink, the smell of blood heavy in the air. Eli ran to Serenity, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Her heart had slowed drastically. Eli ran with her full speed toward the hospital. I made sure Jade was ok and followed after Eli.

I could hear and engine roar to life as I followed Eli's trail. I prayed no nomads were in the area. It reeked of blood, gladly me and Eli had fed before returning. When reached the forks hospital we met Dr. Cullen and explained what happened. He grabbed her and hauled her to the emergency room. Eli and I waited anxiously for our mother and the news about Serenity's condition.

Our mother exploded through the hospital doors, fear set into her eyes. She found us and glared at Eli. He locked his eyes on the tiled floor of the hospital, in a hushed voice I said, "Mother don't blame Eli for this, it was my fault Serenity is here. I threw her off Eli, but I had the best intensions." She turned to me, the full force of her anger breaking my heart. "The most horrible things have happened with the best intensions!" She slumped into a chair, my father calming her. Jade leaned over in her chair; her hair was matted in disarray, her shirt torn, and a bite mark in her right shoulder.

Dr. Cullen walked into the waiting room and my mother rose to her feet. He greeted her politely, "Hello Cloud, it's a nice, but unfortunate, to see you again. I am pleased to say your daughter is in stable condition, I would like to keep her overnight though. She had a concussion, a few broken ribs, but it's mostly bruises. She lost quite a bit of blood, but she'll be ok. You are very lucky your sons rushed her here. May I ask how she ended up in this state?... We can discuss this in my office." He led us through the hospital to his office. He turned to look at us and asked, "What happened to Miss Daniels?" pointing at Jade.

Her golden eyes looked into mine and she spoke, never tearing away from mine. "Father and I came home from hunting. Everyone was outside; I got a little carried away and knocked Serenity down. I didn't realize I had hurt her until Eli lifted her up and exposed a forming bruise on her forearm. Eli got mad and pounced on me. Serenity came to my rescue, but instead of helping the situation, she only made it worse. She jumped on Eli's back and began punching him. We heard a crunching sound, but Serenity never showed any signs of pain. Jeraud tore her off of Eli, but in the process he threw Serenity across our yard and into the stream!"

Dr. Cullen's eyes widened. He turned to me and Eli, "You two are responsible for both of your sister's injuries?" I lowered my head and said, "I am more at fault than my brother Dr. Cullen, I am Jeraud Deveraux. I threw Serenity, but I did it out of love, I didn't want her to inflict damage on herself, but in my haste I threw her with excess strength causing her to fly straight into the stream." He said nothing to me, he turned to Eli and said, "You will stay with your sisters tonight while I take the rest of your family to my house for better resting accommodations" Eli nodded. "I am glad you two attempt to protect your human sister, but I am disappointed that you do not do so for your other sister. You must care for them equally, but be extremely cautious around Serenity. You cannot afford to be hasty; her life is on the line every day. This cannot happen again."

He turned to my mother and father, "I hate to comment on your parenting skills, for you have done such a splendid job thus far, but I must say I really am disappointed. Cloud you know better than anyone just how risky it is to fight amongst your siblings. You will have to explain to your sons that BOTH of their sisters are fragile, one more than the other but still." With that he left to tend to other patients.

~hey sry it's been a while, hope you all like this chapter of Cullen games…what awaits the Cullens when they battle it out with the Daniels/Deveraux??~


End file.
